dark blood
by Sputrua
Summary: Yugi was walking home one night thru the woods on the path that he always taks. Most of the time, this path is safe, but one dark lonely night, something waits for him on the path. a old friend returns and a weird women come. my first fic, i don't no what flames r but i do allow cirtism. i think that some makes the story better.
1. Chapter 1

Title: dark blood

Summery: it's been a few years since our young Yugi had dueled the pharaoh and won. He had finish high school and is in collage. He move to a small wooded town called Denton. After a hard day of school, Yugi took the old wooded trail home. It was just after sunset when he got on it. Most nights, nothing happens on the trail. But on this night, something is waiting for him to come. Something that will change his world. A old friend returns and a mystery women comes into the picture. What will happen to Yugi Moto? Read and find out.

Chapter 1

It was just after sunset when I got onto the old hiker's trail that I take to get home. The trees had long since lost their leafs to the cool autumn winds, so their lifeless branches let in the last of the sunlight onto the trail as it fades. Tonight would be the night of that dreaded day my dark half was taken from me, tonight would signal five lonely years without him. I shake my head of the memory and move on, forcing my feet to crunch the leafs under me. In five years, I have grown to be just as tall as him, as muscular as him, even my voice deepen to the exact point that it was his voice that came out of my mouth and not mine own. Every time I look in the mirror, I see him in the reflection. I had to remind my friends that I had moved on with my life, finishing high school and going on to collage for a higher education. But that was the lie that I wove to keep my pain and loneliness away from my friends. They have enough problems to deal with without my problems to add to the load. I was halfway home when I heard a hiss from a bush nearby. I turn to face the noise.

"Who's there?" my voice ring thru the cool air. Nothing stirred from I could see. But I learn early on not to trust everything you see, and I was right. Out of my blind spot, someone tackle me into the clearing next to the path. I hit the ground face first. I squirm with great rage out of the person's grip and got to my feet. I spin on my heel to face my attacker. What I saw shock me. Standing no more than 8 feet away from me was a vampire. His red eyes glaring at me with his nose flaring. His lips were pulled back to show his long fangs in the dim moonlight. He was as pale as the moon with his hair was as black as the night. He was a little less then me in height. He look like he was sixteen or seventeen years old.

"So you are the famous Pharaoh Hikari, so powerful in the ways of the light. No wonder master wants you in his clan." He hissed. I took a step back towards the bushes on the other side.

"What do you want with me? Who is your master?" my cold voice pierce thru the night air, sending power to warn the vampire to back off. He only chuckled at the warning.

"For you to join us of coarse. As for my master, you'll be meeting him soon." He said before he charged forward. In slow motion, I felt a hand grab my arm and swung me out of the way.

"NO!" ring in my ears as I was let go and I hit the ground. Time speed back up as I got back on to my feet and turn around.

The vampire had a someone in his grip, but with the vampire's back to me, I couldn't see who it was.

"Yugi…run." A deep male voice said weakly. I disobey so that I could see if I could help the man. "YUGI MOTO! RUN NOW!" The man screamed. The scream put panic in my mind and the only thing I did was run. I pound the path with all the speed I could muster. I heard branches above whining in protest as weight is put on them as the bushes around me is crashing with noise. The man scream still ringing thru the trees, dark power following the words. The dark power gave me energy to run and I put on more speed. I burst out of the woods into the well-lighted parking lot of my apartment complex. I didn't stop running until I was at the door of my third floor apartment. I flung the door open and slam it shut behind me. Joey came out of his room to see what was wrong.

"Dame Yuge, you look like you seen a ghost." He said as he study my face. I didn't answer him and just went into my room. I close the door behind me and flung my bag into my desk chair. Thank goodness it was Friday. I flung myself onto my bed and stare out the window to the woods that stretch out. As I feel asleep, a thought hit me, how did that man know my name?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Yuge, what happen last night? Joey asked to me the next morning.

"A man got attacked last night." I said as I pack my bag with medical warps, water, a apple, and a jacket. I was about to walk out the door when Joey block my way.

"What attacked the man? If a man was attacked last night then call 911 and let them handle it."

"911 will not be able to handle the thing that attacked the man. If you are going to be stubborn about it then come with me. Me tell you and you seeing it with your own eyes are two different things. If not then get out my way." I said sternly. Joey grab his jacket at once and follow my out the door. I lead the way thru the woods to the clearing. The woods were deathly quiet. We came to the clearing in no time. I jump over the bushes to enter it as Joey just push his way thru. The man and the vampire are long gone, leaving no trace behind. Joey start to look on one side of the clearing while I look on the other. It didn't take me long to find something red on the ground near some bushes that look like they were push out the way in haste. "Joey! I just found some blood form the man! He went into the woods!" I yell to him as I push my way in the woods. Joey was on my hells in no time. We follow the blood trail thru the woods to a hallow tree. Jetting out of the entrance was a pair of legs. The jeans on the legs were torn and rip, blood stains were splattered on the jeans.

"You wasn't kidding about a man being attacked last night." Joey said behind. I ignore him and when in to the tree. When I got a look on the man's face, I cuss my heart out at the vampire. The man that was attacked was Pharaoh Atem. He was passed out and had two holes on his neck that was healing quickly. He had a thin blanket over him. I shake my bag off and got out the wrappings. I place my hand on his neck ad pulled back right away. Atem was cold, stone cold. I check for a pulse and found non. I cuss again and got out of the tree. Joey join my cussing when he saw Atem. After five minutes of straight cussing , Joey stops to catch his breath. My cussing went out into a full out rant. My back was turn to the tree when Joey try to get my attention.

"YUGE!CALM DOWN FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He yelled over my ranting. I didn't stop and I didn't calm down. All of a sudden, a pair of cold hands hit my shoulder, scaring me out of my rant. I look at Joey who was looking behind me. I then look over my shoulder to find Atem look at me with half close red eyes, the same red eyes of the vampire. Sleep still hung heavily on Atem's features. He yawns, showing the world his gleaming white fangs. The blanket hang over his bare shoulders like a cape.

"Please enlighten me why you are ranting this early in the morning." he said slowly before yawning again. I was so shocked that I couldn't answer him. Joey answer for me.

"He was ranting on the fact that he thought you were dead." Atem gave a smirk at the answer.

"I am, well mostly. I am undead now. But that still doesn't give you a reason to wake me up so early. You know I hate being disturb very early in the morning." He said as he let me go. I turn around and shake Atem until his teeth rattled. A half asleep Atem will take nothing serious as the fully awake Atem would. Atem quickly came around after the second time I shook him senseless.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" He yelled as pull out of my grip.

"Waking you up. Do you remember anything from last night?" I said calmly at the piss off Pharaoh.

"Not much, all I can remember is a girl, you, the smell of blood and a deep fiery pain." he said more calmly as he looks around. "How did I get here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said as Atem step forward in my spot of sunshine. The light didn't burn him at all.

"I thought vampires can't be in the sun." Joey said breathlessly. Atem stare at him as if he just came out of the woods.

"What in bloody hell give you that idea? Unless you are talking to me, I'm not a blood sucking vampire." I muffled my laughter at the disbelieving face that was on Atem's face. His fiery gaze came back to me. I took my phone out of my pocket and said "cheese!" at Atem who drop his jaw to the ground. I took a picture and flip the screen around to Atem for him to see. "OH MY GODS I AM ONE!" He yelled. I swear he was going to kill somebody if it wasn't for the fact that a weird look came in to his eyes. "Hungry." He muttered. I took the hint and dove into Joey. We hit the ground behind a bush.

"What was that for?" Joey whispered when I shush him.

"Atem's looking for a meal." That is all I had to say for Joey to understand. I look thru the leafs of the bush to find Atem was gone. A animal squeal ring out near by, sending my neck hair to go on stand. After a few minutes of waiting, Atem came out of a bush, his lips and chin cherry red with blood.

"Come on out you guys, I wasn't going to bite you anyway." He said as his nose flare. His red eyes lock on to where me and Joey was hiding. I stand up, dragging Joey behind me.

"You weren't?" I ask him. He shook his head.

"You're friends of mine. I might be a blood suck vampire now, but doesn't mean I'll act like one." he said with a stern look. After talking to him little while more, we came to a agreement. Atem could stay with us as long as he cleans himself up after his hunts. When we were walking home, the _three___of us, I thought: **Great, I'm living with a vampire now who is my dark side, just great.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we came thru the door, Atem was snickering at something Joey said that I didn't catch in time to hear. I shrug at it and remove my bag and jacket. I went into the kitchen part of the apartment. Atem shrugs off the too small jacket the I pack off his shoulders and hang it on a hook.

"Atem, your room is the door by couch, got ahead and check it out." Joey said as he points to the closet door. I hide my face with the fridge door so that my laughing won't give Joey away. I turn back around, closing the fridge door, to see Atem opening the closet door and a face of ill-amusement hit him. Joey and I hit the floor laughing.

"Very funny you guys. Unless you want a piss off vampire pharaoh tearing up the room, please tell me which room is mine." He said in a matter fact tone. I was the first one up and show Atem the correct room door that was by the TV. Our apartment was one of the more bigger ones with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Three bedroom surrounds the living room/kitchen that was in the middle of the apartment. The room is spilt in half by a bar we put in to have a place to eat and seat guests when we had them. The living room part is just nothing more then blue walls, a hanging flat screen on the wall with a black couch and coffee table on the opposite wall. The door that Joey mention was the spare closet were we keep spare sheets, blankets and towels for our bathroom in. The kitchen was a cheery yellow with out-of-date stainless steel appliances. They were set up on the back wall while the black counter stretch around the wall to provide more working space to cook. There was a pantry door just after were the counter stops to store food. To the right of the kitchen, there was glass doors that went to the balcony that we use a lot during the summer. Me and Joey's rooms are on the other side of the apartment, the bathroom we share is nestled right between the rooms. The room that was now Atem's have a private bathroom that I thought he might like a lot. I watch him explore the room with a slight interest dancing in his eyes. When his eyes meet the bare mattress, he looks at me casually.

"The sheets and blankets are in the other room that you disapprove of earlier, your royal-pain-in-my-ass." I said with the same matter a fact tone Atem use minutes ago. I had to duck a incoming pillow. He came after me with a smile dancing on his face. I ran for it and barely miss colliding with Joey who was carrying two glasses of water in his hands.

"Make me drop these Yuge and it's you who's going to clean it up." He said as I duck past a arm and hide behind Joey. Atem came up short of Joey with his nose flaring again. He looks at one of the glasses of water and he swallows hard.

"Mind if I have one? I'm thirsty." He said in a small, sheepish voice. Joey just took one look at the Egyptian king and hands over one of the glasses.

"Sure, go ahead. Yugi is too childish at the moment to handle a big-boy's cup. I have to go put his juicy in a sippy-cup so that he won't spill it all over himself." He said without looking at me. Atem almost drop his glass, laughing so hard at my face. It must have had a priceless face on it for it to tip-off even the mellow pharaoh. I felt my cheeks go ablaze and I smack Joey on the back of his head. "Hey!"

"You asked for it, Joseph Wheeler." I muttered as I walk up to the spare closet and got a set of sheets and two blankets. Atem was gulping down the water as I set them down on the coffee table. When he was done the water, Atem gave the empty glass to Joey and heave the sheets and blankets on the his shoulder. He disappears into his room and didn't come back until it was almost noon.

"Ah, guys…" Atem started as we give him our full attention. He scratch the back of his head in nervousness.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry again. Mind if I go hunting?" We snicker at him.

"I thought we agree that you could go hunting at any time you need to as long as you clean yourself up." Joey said as he came around the bar.

"Yeah, but there's a problem. I need to borrow some cloths to make it look like I'm not a serial killer. The only piece of clothing I have are these pants and they look like I killed someone in the woods in the way they look. That and I have no shirts or jackets that will make me look like I'm normal. Questions will go a flying on why a man in torn up jeans is walking around outside with no shirts or jackets on to keep him "warm"." Atem use air quotations on the word warm to show that coldness don't bother him. Me and Joey look at each other in surprise. We didn't think of that yet. We said nothing and went in to our rooms. After a few minutes of looking thru my stuff, I toss Atem a heavy pair of dark jeans, a pair of socks, and a extra pair of black hiking boots that always pinch my toes. Joey toss him a gray sweater with a black heavy-duty jacket. "Belt too please if it's not to much to ask." Atem said from under all the stuff. I toss him my old school belt from high school that surprisingly still intact and strong. "Thanks!" A muffled voice called as the living pile of clothing with legs walk back in the other bedroom. A few minutes later, Atem emerge from his room again with our stuff on. The pants that I gave him was a perfect fit as well as the boots. The sweater was tuck over the jeans as the black jacket make it look like a shadow was hanging from him.

"After your hunt, mister. We're going cloths shopping." Joey said, sounding like his sister for a moment. Atem just shrug his shoulder.

"Fine by me. I didn't wanted to borrow clothing from you guys anymore then I have to." He said blankly. He slip out the door before Joey could reply to that. Joey looks at me funny.

"Is it just me or is Atem more pig-headed then he was when he was human." I look at him with shining eyes.

"It's just you, Joey."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Atem had came back from his hunt a half an hour later, we all got into Joey's car and made our way to k-mart. The afternoon wasn't bad for a late autumn day, the sun was shining, the year-round birds were singing their heads off, the people was ok. But traffic, was another thing. I swear Atem would love to send some drivers to shadow realm for being idiots on the road, including Joey who almost got us in a accident. By the time we roll into the parking-lot, Atem had his nerves fried sunny-side-up, served with a side of cussing when he got out of the car.

"I vow to never ride in the car with Joey as the driver as long as I live! Those gods-dame drivers need to get their brains check! They don't know what they're doing on the road half the time!…" He goes on until we were at the doors of k-mart, where his morals as king kicked in and he hush himself. I made sure I stay 5 feet away from him so he doesn't try to swat at me. We spend about 10 to 20 minutes browsing thru the clothing before we push Atem in to the dressing room to try on the clothing. We were waiting for him to get out of outfit 3 when I notice there was a pink blouse on the return cart outside of the dressing rooms along with a pair of jeans that had pink fringe under the pockets.

"Joey…" I said softly. I got his attention and was looking at what I was looking at.

"You know he'll won't put it on when he sees that. Even if he was blind enough to put it on, he'll be pissed beyond return when he realize what he is wearing."

"Oh believe me, he'll putting that on and we'll be out of the dressing room way before he realize what happen." I said softly so Atem didn't hear. I race over and pick up the shirt and pants, (Somehow these things were the right size for Atem.), came back in time for Atem holding out his hand for the next outfit. I hand it to him and called his name.

"Yeah?"

"How do you like the clothing so far?"

"You two know me well, I always did prefer dark colors most of the time." I heard the zipper go up on the pants.

"Run" I mouth at Joey who left in a instant. "You done?" I holler over.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to get this lock undone." I ran so fast out of the dressing room, it wasn't funny. I almost knock into a man with a boy before fleeing farther away from the pharaoh time bomb. I was all the way to the gardening section on the other side of the store before the bomb went off.

"JOEY! YUGI! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Atem's voice bellowed thru the store, his dark power shaking the building to its core. I quickly ran behind some fertilizer that I hope like hell would hide me from Atem's vampire nose. I found Joey hiding there too.

"Told ya he was going to be pissed beyond return." I hush him as Atem storm into the gardening section, only feet from where we were hiding. He still had on the pink shirt and pants. Somewhere behind him, someone gave Atem the whistle. Atem turn around at it, giving the whistler the most dirtiest look I ever seen come from him.

"I don't need your opinion, Seto! If you want to make yourself useful than go find Joey or Yugi! They're the ones who put this dame thing on me!" I only heard laugher at the command.

"Why spoil the fun? I would hide them any day if they are pulling this shit on you! I mean I was wondering why Yugi nearly run me and Mokuba over when he left the dressing room. Now I know he was getting away from you!" Atem storm out of the gardening section to go after Seto who's footsteps I heard fleeing from him.

"Let's get out of here!" I said as I sneak out from behind the fertilizer. Joey was right behind me. We try to avoid being found, but fail when Seto ran out in front of us with Atem in hot pursuit. He glance at us for a moment before skirting to a halt down a hall.

"Run!" Joey yelled as he grab my arm and made me run with him down a aisle of food.

"Get back here you two!" Atem yelled at us. We were looking over our shoulders when we slam into someone and hit the floor. Atem was over us in moments, "Are all of you ok?" he said calmly, his anger forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I pick myself up.

"I am too." Joey said after me.

"Nice outfit brethren. Thou pinks is so not your color." A female voice called. We all look at a girl who was picking herself up off the floor. She had black everything on. Black jacket, black pants, black heeled boots. Her hair was a silvery gray, with pale skin the seem to shine with health under the light. But what made us gasps was her silver and red eyes. I caught a glimpse of fangs as she spoke.

"You, you're the girl who…, uh,… visit me last night." Atem gasps at her.

"Yes I am. Surprise you remember your turning night some, you were so weak when you found me. Oh and by the way, the name is Sputrua if you want to know." she smiled with her lips, eyeing her surroundings carefully.

"Why did you just called me your brother?"

"Because Temy, you're my brother, remember?" Atem face palmed himself.

"How in gods names did I forget my only sister?! No wonder I couldn't find you in the afterlife! You're a vammmph!" Sputrua had her hand over Atem's mouth faster then you could say "Oh".

"Don't say it out loud in public. The enemy might hear you." she said as she remove her hand.

"Who's the enemy?" Atem said softly. Sputrua looks around more carefully before her eyes landed on a man and women who was staring straight at us.

"I'll explain everything at your place. I was the one to send some of my clan members out to protect Yugi on that night. They told me where he went and I know where you are now. Until then, don't let anyone in to your place." She walk away from us and disappeared around the Conner.

"Your sister calls you Temy?" Atem got his look of anger back.

"Don't start Yugi. You are in enough trouble as it is. Which reminds me, you guys should be running." He steps out of the way and beckon us on. I saw thru the anger that he was enjoying chasing us thru the store more then he was angry. I look at him smartly as his face change to a look that said "Chicken?" Me and Joey made a break for it and Atem soon came after us again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we got Atem's new cloths back home, it was around 2:30. As we dump the cloths on to the bed, Atem strip of the jacket and sweater off and gives them back to Joey. I walk out of his room, a knock on the door sound. I was about to open it when I remember Sputrua's warning not to answer the door until she came. So I walk away from the door and started to prepare a snack for myself. The knock came more angrily this time. Still, I ignore it.

"Open this door! You have a very dangerous animal in there and we want to save you from it! Open it or I'll kick it down!" a male voice called from the door.

"**Vampire hunters! That's the enemy Sputrua was speaking of!" **I thought as I race into Atem's bedroom.. "Atem, get out of here! Find Sputrua and stay with her until we can deal with these Vampire Hunters!" I said in a rush. Atem open the window and swung out of it. I went over to it and saw him racing thru the parking lot to the woods. When a he vanish down the trail, I close the window, pick up the clothing, and plop it on to my bed to make it look like it they were mine. I came out of the bedroom to find Joey hiding Atem's torn jeans in to the spares closet on the highest in the back. I torn out the light from Atem's room and walk over to the door. I open the door to be push aside by the same man and women from Kmart. The were carrying crossbows with wooden stakes on them. On their chest's were garlic and more stacks. Joey poke his head out of his room make it look like he just notice them.

"What in god's name are you doing?" He said to them in annoyance.

"Saving you from a vampire me and my wife believe you are living with. Tell us where he is and we will slay him for you." I pull off the most piss off face I could muster.

"You two out this instance!" I yelled at them and pointed to the open door.

"No, not until we find that vampire." This is when I got truly mad.

"There is no such thing as a vampire! Do you see one? This apartment is not big enough to hid someone from you! You need to get yourselves some help. Now get your fucking god-dame asses out of my apartment or I'm calling the police on you for harassing me and my friend!" I yelled loudly, my magic flaring badly. Joey duck back into his room as he felt the floors and walls in the apartment shake with my magic. The couple look at me in awe.

"You are a light bender. You can make light do as you please. Please light one, join us." The women said calmingly.

"GET OUT NOW!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I grab each of the couple's arms and roughly push them out the door. I slam the door on them and walk away from it. I went to the balcony to calm down.

'Told ya not to let people in until I came." Sputrua said as I came out the door. I look at her then to Atem who was leaning against the wall out of sight of the living room. I swallow my anger down and sat on a chair next to him. Joey came out a minute later to check up on me. He say down when he saw all of us on the balcony.

"Alright, start talking." I snapped.

"The vampire that attacked you was something called a clan hunter."

"A what?" I ask her. She glares at me.

"Don't interrupt please. I'll explain everything. A clan hunter a vampire hired by a dark vampire to track down people who is powerful in any type magic. Light, water, plants, life. You name it, they hunt for it. They then turn the person into a vampire to make them join the clan that to hired them to hunt. The reason why that clan hunter was hunting you is because you are a pure-blood Pharaoh Hikari. You are powerful in the ways of the light. Which mean you would make a powerful weapon to have on a evil clan."

"Why did you turn me when I was already bitten?"

"You weren't turned at all when I found you. You were dieing from the poisoned saliva of a vampire. That vampire didn't give any of it's blood to neutralize the poison. That, and I turn you to save you from being a soul servant of the vampire clan leader."

"Oh."

"I want to know is how can I get myself not to be a meal to a hungry vampire!" Atem and Sputrua look at me.

"By becoming one of us." They said in unison. I stare at them.

"That's not what I meant."

"It's the only way, Hikari. That or the clan leader that took my life is going to take yours next." I gave out a squeak of worry. There was no way I was joining that circus if I can help it.

"Are you in Sputrua's clan?" I ask him. He shook his head.

"Not yet, I have to wait until the full moon before I can, when my sister is at her strongest to bind me to the clan."

"Huh?"

"My magic is moon magic. That's why I survived for so long after I was turned in Egypt 5000 years ago. The moon is the mother of all night children and I have her magic running thru my veins. I have a advantage that most vampire don't have. But the strength of the magic depends on how full the moon is. So when it's full, the magic is at it's peck in strength."

"Oh." I think about this over in my head. I look at Joey for ideas.

"I don't want to save the world for you, Yugi. If it was up to me, I would just get it over with and join the Atem in the night world. I rather have the old you with fangs instead of the evil you with fangs. But that's just me." He said seductively.

"Would the vampire of the evil clan try to turn Joey?"

"To try to get to you, maybe." I watch joey stiffen up at that.

"I'll join if Yugi is too. I don't want to be against my Bro at anyway the sides are played out."

"Yugi?" Atem said in worry, his eyes going small.

"Fine, I'll join if it will help those pesky vampires to stay away. But I need a way to hide my red eyes, I am going to collage and I don't want to attract Vampire Hunters to us. It was bad enough two of them bombard the apartment." I said as I put my face in my hands.

'Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Let's meet up here at around 8, then I'll take you three to my clan hideout. There, we'll do the turning so that you guys have a save place to recover from the change." With that, Sputrua disappear over the balcony wall. Atem looks at me and said

"Hunting teacher. Be back soon." He leap over the wall behind Sputrua and we watch him catch up with her at the each of the woods where they disappeared in to the trees.


End file.
